TITLE NEEDED!
by Aerian Enzeru
Summary: Seifer comes back to the Garden- will the others accept him once more and will he finally pass the Field exam with the help of his new Instructor? Will he ever stop ticking her off? PG13 for language.
1. Introduction

**__**

Disclaimer: This lasts for the whole story, so I don't have to post it over and over again. I don't own any of the actual FF8 characters, only Aerian, her GF, and this plot (even though there is none yet).

"Quistis Trepe, please report to the Headmaster's office at once," Xu's magnified voice echoed through the Garden. 

__

What now? Quistis thought, standing up from her desk. She stretched her arms out in front of her and closed her sapphire eyes, sighing. Neatening up her desk, the renewed instructor left the classroom. 

After the elevator reached the top floor with a short _*ding*_, Quistis knocked twice on the giant oak doors before going in. There were two people sitting in the room. The stranger's back was to her, but Cid smiled warmly upon seeing her. 

"Quistis, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, have a seat." 

As she was walking towards the chair, the man sitting in it turned around and smirked at her. She froze and her jaw dropped open. 

"Well Instructor, it's nice to see you again, too." 

Quistis looked between Seifer Almasy and Headmaster Cid and sputtered, 

"He-headmaster! What are you-" 

"Quistis, please just sit down right now. I will explain everything to you if you just listen to me," Cid interjected. 

She nervously tucked a blonde lock behind her ear and sat down. _I swear to Hyne, if he wants me to teach this jack ass again, he's got another thing coming._

"Seifer, would you like to explain?" said the Headmaster. 

"Sure, why not?" the blonde replied, hope shining in his emerald eyes. 

"I'm going to have to say the same thing to everyone else here, so I might as well get some practice. I'm here to try and become a SeeD again. That's it. Pretty simple, right?" 

"Wrong," Quistis said firmly, narrowing her eyes. 

"What makes you think you have a right to be here after everything you've done?" 

"Instructor, I do believe that Matron told you that I was under Ultimecia's mind control, just as she was," he sneered back. 

She growled and turned to Cid. 

"Headmaster, please don't tell me that you are readmitting him!" 

"Quistis," said a feminine voice behind her. 

She turned and saw a middle aged woman with long black hair and fair skin. She was wearing a light purple dress with a white shawl draped elegantly around her shoulders. 

"Matron..." Quistis whispered. 

"Quisty, we sent for you instead of the others because we thought you would be the most understanding. Now please, do as we ask you. We'd like you to tell the others of Seifer's return to Garden. And-" 

The 19 year old winced at this. Telling Squall, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa, and Irvine would be hard enough. If this 'and' was followed by 'you'll be his instructor again', she'd seriously quit. 

Seifer saw this, and said, 

"Don't worry, Quistis. You're not going to be my instructor this time. Some people just aren't lucky, huh?" 

A cocky grin swept across his face as hers showed surprise. 

"We were hoping you could recommend someone for us. We already have an idea, but wanted to see what you thought about it," said Edea's husband. 

"We need someone that will keep him in line, that has strong discipline, that can-" 

"Aerian!" Quistis said simply. She instantly regretted what suffering it may cause her friend, though. 

"Good! That's just what Edea and I were thinking!" Cid reached over to the corner of his desk to the announcement system button. 

"Aerian Enzeru, please report to the Headmaster's office at once." 

"She's probably in the Training Center mauling a T-Rexaur for fun," Quistis stated, smiling. There was nothing her friend liked better than a good fight. 

"So Quistis, how is the old Orphanage Gang plus Rinoa doing?" Seifer inquired. 

"Well, a lot's happened since... since... well, since. Squall and Rinoa became engaged 3 months ago, Selphie and Zell are dating, and..." She blushed slightly. 

"And Irvine and I are also dating." 

It was Seifer's turn to drop his jaw. 

"You and the cowboy, huh? I didn't expect the little messenger girl and the chicken wuss to get together, either. So, Puberty Boy's all grown up now? Who would've thought _that _would happen!" 

Just as Quistis was about to retort, there were 7 rhythmic knocks at the door. 

"Come in, dear!" said Edea. 

A young woman looking to be Seifer and Quistis' age, maybe younger, entered. She was wearing black shoes, dark blue jeans, and a red sleeveless shirt that partly laced up. Her medium length dark brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were brown as well, except tinted with gold. Seifer was mildly reminded of Rinoa, but this one had a bit tanner skin, and her cheeks were currently flushed to a slight pink. Attached to the outside of her arms were two small knives, looking as though they could spring out when commanded. 

"Sorry it took me so long, Headmaster," she said, striding forward. 

"I had to finish up a T-Rexaur in the Training Center." 

Quistis smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"That's quite alright, Aerian. We have a new student for you." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. Aerian Enzeru, meet Seifer Almasy." 

She raised her eyebrows and then turned to the man behind her. He stood up, towering over her. After all, Seifer was 6'2" and Aerian, being only 5'4", was quite small comparatively. They smiled politely at each other, nodding, and shook hands. Seifer was amused when the two silver hoop earrings she had in each ear swayed, as well. 

"Quistis, you are excused now. Thank you for your advice." 

"You're welcome, anytime!" 

The young woman flashed the brunette a look that said "Good luck- you're going to need it" before leaving the room. Seifer sat back down in his seat and Aerian resumed Quistis' place in the other chair. 

"Now Aerian, I do not wish for you to instruct Seifer in a class like your other students. I think one on one tutoring will be more efficient- especially when it comes to discipline and the field test." 

"Yes Headmaster. Anything else?" 

"No, that will be all. And please keep in mind, both of you, that the field test is in three weeks. This is your last chance, Seifer. Don't blow it. Dismissed." 

Aerian stood up, saluted, and walked out. Seifer gave her a quick up and down from behind, grinned at Cid, and followed. The Headmaster sighed and said, 

"I know Aerian's up for the challenge, but he's got a far way to go." 

Once Seifer entered the elevator and the door closed, Aerian turned to him and said, 

"If you ever look at my ass again, you're dead. Understand?" 

"Good," she added when he slowly nodded. 

__

Dammit, she's going to be tougher than Quistis. 

"What classes do you teach, Instructor?" 

She shuddered. 

"Call me Aerian, all my students do." 

"Alrighty then. What classes do you teach, Aerian?" 

"Weaponry and Martial Arts." 

"Martial Arts? But- those knives?" 

Aerian glanced down at her arms. 

"These are dirks. I only use them in bad situations. Otherwise, I fight with my legs and my fists." 

"Like the Chicken Wuss...," Seifer muttered. 

"I suggest that if you want a new start, you should stop calling people names like that." 

"How'd you know what I was talking about?" 

"Quisty." 

"Oh, you guys are friends, huh?" 

"Yep." 

The elevator came to a halt and the pair stepped out onto the first floor. 

"Quistis was sent to inform the others of your return?" Aerian asked, although it sounded more like a statement. 

"Yeah. Good luck to her." 

"It will help your case if you go talk to them, as well. They're all usually in the cafeteria around this hour, so let's check there." 

Seifer heavily sighed, saying a faint "fine." He tried to ignore the many strange looks given to him in the hallway, but it was impossible. No one would ever forget what he had done, he knew that. But, would they ever be able to forgive him? 

Aerian noticed the change in his demeanor and placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. 

"It'll take some time, yeah, but they will accept you again." 

They entered the Cafeteria and Aerian walked directly to the back corner. Sure enough, there all six of them were. Quistis was obviously trying to calm Squall and Zell down, but it didn't appear to be working. When Squall saw Aerian and Seifer approaching, he got up and half yelled "There he is!" He started towards them, looking a though he was going to kill Seifer. Aerian stepped in between them. 

"What are you-?" he began. 

"Squall, calm down." 

"He tried to-" 

"Squall, _please_ calm down." 

"Aeri-" 

"Squall. CALM DOWN!!!" 

The entire room went quiet after this last phrase. "Fine!" he shouted before returning to his seat. 

Aerian stepped aside to let Seifer through. He took a deep breath, looking at all of them. 

"I know that you all still probably hate me. Hell, it's not like I can blame you for that, I did some pretty awful things. I'm back here because I want to become a SeeD. It's always been my dream. _Always._ I was possessed just as Matron was during... everything. I just hope that you can find some way to forgive me. _Please._" 

There was silence, but then Selphie got up, as though to leave. Instead, she walked over to Seifer and to everyone's surprise, hugged him. 

"I believe you." 

"...thanks." 

She returned to her seat. Aerian cleared her throat loudly and said, 

"Come on, I'll show you where your new dormitory room is." 

After they left the Cafeteria, Aerian said, 

"That was very good. Like I said before, it'll take some time, though. I knew Selphie would be the first to forgive you. Her instincts seem clearer than any of the others. We'll just let her and Quistis handle Squall and Zell for the time being, hmm?" 

"Sounds good to me. They didn't look too happy." 

"No, they weren't. But then again, they weren't overjoyed when I came here, either." 

"When did you arrive at Balamb Garden"? 

"Shortly after the death of Ultimecia. I was a SeeD at Galbadia Garden. I knew what was happening while Matron was in control was wrong. They caught me trying to deactivate the flying mechanism and I was thrown out. I came here shortly after the Garden re-established itself in Balamb. It took awhile for the other to trust me because of where I came from, but as with you, Selphie and Quistis were the first to accept me. Well, besides Irvine. He and I were close friends at Galbadia." 

"You were at Galbadia then?"

"Yes. I saw you, actually. You were the one that gave the order to kick me off when the soldiers caught me. Hell, I'm good, but not against 10 SeeDs at a time. I'd be dead from the fall if it hadn't been for my flying GF."

"Uh... so you're friends with everyone now?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Is that why you call Edea 'Matron'?" 

"Yep. Ok, so here's your room." Aerian pulled a keycard out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

"Be here at 5 O'Clock tonight so we can begin your review. Any questions?" 

"Uh, yeah. Why here?" 

"The Library is too damn stuffy for me to concentrate and there's no freakin' way you're going in _my _room!" A serene smile followed this. 

"You know what, Aerian?" Seifer said, brushing some hair our of her face. 

"I like you. You're not boring and conceited like the other instructors." 

"You know what, Seifer?" she replied, moving his hand back to his side. 

"Don't touch me." 

As she was walking away, he shouted "I'll see you tonight, honey!" 

The only response he received was her middle finger.

So, what did you guys think? This is my first fic, so please don't kill me! Plus, I know that fics with original characters don't usually get too many hits, but I had to do this one!


	2. Lesson Number 1

**__**

Disclaimer: I already said it in the first chapter! 

__

*knock. knock knock knock knock. knock. knock.* 

Seifer opened the door. 

"Oh my dear Aerian, I'm so glad you kept our date! Please come in," he said sarcastically. 

She rolled her eyes and entered the room, then staring in amazement. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aerian asked incredulously. 

"You've been here 5 hours and this place is already a Hyne damned frickin' mess!"  
  
"Aw, you're so cute when you talk like that!" 

"This coming from a guy who's known me for less than a day. Shut up and sit down on the bed. I'll take the chair." 

"Why won't you sit here with me?" 

"Sit down now." 

"Come on baby, don't be like tha-" 

"THAT'S IT!" Aerian exploded, walking over to the door. 

"What, you're giving up on me already?" 

"Nope. Come with me. We're leaving the building and going outside." 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want to cause you intense humiliation in front of your peers so soon after returning. However, it can be arranged." 

"Tch, fine." He followed. 

When they had reached the grassy outside, Aerian said, 

"8 laps around the entire Garden perimeter. Each lap in 4 minutes or less. Starting... NOW!" 

"What? What the hell?" 

"You're losing time! You'd better hurry!" 

Seifer growled, threw off his long gray trench coat, and started running. After 3 minutes, Aerian saw him coming around the turn. 

"That was 6 minutes! You've gotta do this faster!" She shouted. 

"No it fucking wasn't!" Seifer yelled as he ran past. 

"I have a watch, too!" 

__

Damn, Aerian thought. 

After he'd finished his 8 laps, Seifer returned to the starting point, only to find Aerian asleep, wearing his trench coat. He couldn't help but think that it looked so... right? He had to bite his tongue to avoid saying anything, though. She apparently didn't appreciate those types of comments. Seifer stood next to her for a moment, thinking how to wake her up. If he kissed her, she'd go even further over the edge. He settled for kicking her slightly in the shoulder. Aerian's hand suddenly shot up, grabbed his ankle, and the next thing Seifer knew, he was on the ground. Brown eyes flashed open. 

"Oh my Hyne, I'm so sor- Oh, it's you. Never mind then." 

Aerian stood up, stretched, and yawned. 

"That was needed... As long as you're on the ground, Seifer-" 

"You'll get down here with me and we can-" 

"Seifer." 

"Aerian" 

"SHUT THE HELL UP." 

Silence. 

"As I was saying, push ups. Now." 

"How many?" 

"Until I saw you can stop." 

"Goody," Seifer said as he began. Several minutes passed. 

"Headmaster was right about you. Your main needed lesson is discipline. No fighter is complete without it. Along with that comes respect. You _will _respect me, Mr. Almasy, no matter if I am younger than you. I still am an instructor and SeeD. Understood?" 

A muffled 'yes' came from the ground. Aerian smiled to herself. He was getting tired. 

"You can stop now. When was the last time you dueled?" 

Seifer stood up, rubbing his arms. 

"A year. I haven't fought humans since..." 

She nodded her head. 

"You're most likely stronger than some SeeDs... What a pity." 

"Hmm..." 

"We'll spar tomorrow. For now, let's go back to your room and _review _this time." 

"What?!" he exclaimed. 

"You heard me." 

The instructor started walking back towards the Garden, but turned around, taking off Seifer's gray trench coat. 

"I nearly forgot I had this on. I hope you don't mind I borrowed it." 

"Not at all. You should keep it. I think it looks very... fitting." He smirked. 

Rolling her eyes, Aerian threw it balled up at him. 

"So, how old did you say you were?" 

"I didn't." 

"Come on Aerian, how old are you?" 

"18, like Rin, Selphie, and the rest." 

"Is that a fact..." 

***

"And the type of magic that cures status ailments is...?"

"Esuna. Come on, try somethings _remotely_ hard."

Aerian set down her botebook.

"Why could you never stick to orders in the field exams?"

"...how did you know that?"

"I looked through your files earlier today, including your test scores. That's always where you lost credit and were unable to pass."

"You want the truth?"

"Nothing but."

"I don't know. I needed non stop action. If there wasn't anyone to fight, I'd go look. But I'm smarter than that now, I've learned. I know this is my last chance. And I'm going to pass this time, Aerian, without a doubt."

The intensity of these last few words made Aerian rub a strange coldness from her arms.

"I hope you're right, Seifer. I really hope you're right."

The dark haired girl sighed and glanced at her silver watch. It had to be her favorite thing that she owned. Made of pure sterling silver, it had a small engraved design on the back, which no one actually knew of but her. A crescent moon pierced by a single sword. It was a parting gift from her brother...

"Well, I'm off now, goodnight." Aerian opened the door as Seifer frowned.

"Don't I at least get a goodnight hug?"

"You can get a good morning ass kicking tomorrow morning. Make sure you're in the fighting circle in the Training Center at 10AM."

Aerian shut the door quickly before any rude retort could be made.

__

What an ass.

****

What a bitch.

***

"Aer! Wait up!"

Aerian turned around to see Quistis and Rinoa running towards her.

"We'll walk you to your room! How was it?" Rinoa asked.

"You ask it like I've just had surgery!" she replied, smiling.

"Surgery, tutoring Seifer, close enough! I'd know!" Quistis added. All three giggled at this last remark.

"Really, how'd you do?" Quistis questioned again.

"He really does want to become a SeeD. But he seriously needs more discipline. He was hitting on me nearly non stop. Before I left, he wanted me to give him a hug."

Quistis and Rinoa laughed once again.

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd give him a beating tomorrow instead. He hasn't dueled in awhile, so we'll be working on that."

The two looked at each other.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Rin, I beat Squall, didn't I? Sure, I passed out a few seconds after he did, but I'll be fine!"

The trio has reached her room.

"Goodnight guys! Thanks for walking me back."

"Anytime," Quistis replied. 

There was a chorus of 'goodnights' as Aerian shut the door and Quistis and Rinoa continued down the hall. 

"Who do you think will win?" Rinoa asked.

"Tough call. All I know is that they'll both be pretty beat up by the end of it." Quistis sighed.

So, what'd you think? R/R please or this fic will continue being horrible! Oh, I will try to get more interaction between Seifer and the others soon!


End file.
